


After Today

by SaraJaye



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tsunderes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not special just because she has her Cutie Mark now. It's not like I'll miss having a reason to be around her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Today

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stand Diamond Tiara. She's one of the few female characters in any fandom I actively hate. And yet I wrote this because somehow, making her have a stupid crush on Apple Bloom makes her less annoying. That, and it's funny as hell in Friendship is Witchcraft.

My mother always says she dreads the day I'm all grown up and don't need her anymore. I used to roll my eyes every time she got all weepy about that, but after today...I totally hate to say it, but I think I like, get where she's coming from.

It had to happen sooner or later, obviously. That little loser Apple Bloom finally got her Cutie Mark and hasn't _shut up_ about it. Arts and crafts, what a _shocker_. How lame can you _get?_

...fine, I guess it's not too bad. A paintbrush painting a flower's still better than a plain old brush. But it's totally lame compared to _my_ Cutie Mark and she better not forget that!

She's happy, though. She like, finally has the thing she wanted more than anything. Maybe I was hoping she'd be all sad once her stupid little crusade was over, cause now she's got nothing to crusade for, but all she's talking about is how she like, wants to be an artist so she can live up to her Cutie Mark.

Well. Good for her, right? Like, she'd be a total loser if she got a Cutie Mark she didn't deserve. And...her paintings are good! Not that I'd ever tell her that to her _face_ , she'd just start thinking I actually _liked _her or something. Which I totally don't!__

__Just because she's sweet and a good artist and kind of pretty...not as pretty as me, of course, nopony's prettier than me! ...wait, she's not pretty at all, why am I even thinking about that? I mean...she's just a stupid farm filly! Just because Daddy got his fortune from Zap Apples doesn't make her _special!__ _

__But I guess she is now that she has her Cutie Mark, right? She's not a lame little blank flank anymore. I can't make fun of her for that now. And if I can't make fun of her I've got no reason to hang around and bother her. And now that she's got nothing to prove to me, she and her little friends won't even give me the time of day now._ _

__After today I'm just another filly to her._ _

__...which is totally fine by me! Why would I care about being something to _her_ , anyway? Why should I care if she thinks I'm special?_ _

__Except I do. And I don't even know _why.__ _

__Sweet. Pretty. Creative. _Special.__ _

__Stupid Apple Bloom._ _


End file.
